Wick the new child
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry Potter was left in the woods, Harry Potter did lose his way, Harry Potter had a great death, and Harry Weaver found a new family mentions of death, and extremely well done pranks crossover with Wick its a horror game cover made by myself
1. Chapter 1

okay I know most of you are probably going seriously Ghost this is the fifteenth time you've added a new story well sorry but this was too good also I had the long since ready to post I just didn't realise I hadn't posted it hehe oops

Chapter 1. Harry's new home

Vernon Dursley's was in his car driving down a dirt road he was going quickly over the speed limit and after a moment he ran into a bump and the large fat man ignored the yelp from his trunk while inside said trunk Harry Potter Vernon's nephew was trying his hardest not to hit the sides of the trunk with his bruised and battered body especially his leg you see the Dursley household really didn't like Harry but were kinda forced to keep the 7 year old around although Harry didn't know who did that heck he didn't even know that they were forced to take him all he cared about at the moment was surviving whatever hell his uncle was currently taking him too.

Although with Vernon Dursley all he could think about at the moment was about where he was heading to a place called The Wick woods you see the Dursley's had been on vacation in a town called Pine Creek in America but sadly (for them) they had to bring the freak as they called Harry along with and know Vernon had grown tired of the little freak with his magic especially after he had went into that pub

Flashback

"Huh where did the freak go daddy" Dudley asked this made both Vernon and Petunia Dursley to look around only to find him in a pub of all places talking to the cashier while he played around with a radio that was on the counter then all of a sudden the radio sparked and started playing the sound of screaming shocking everyone there and quickly Vernon grabbed the Freak in the confusion and dragged him into the car knowing that he had done that and quickly he had drove away knowing that the best place to get rid of him would be the nearby woods

Flashback end

And now Vernon was parking his car right outside a gate and quickly he reached into the back of his car and moved forward with some steel cutters before he cut the lock off then after pushing the gate open Vernon moved to get his nephew

Harry on the other hand had started to freak out the car had stopped and he had just heard something break what was going on then with speed the trunk was opened and Harry was dragged out and tossed in the direction of the gate

"Okay Freak we're going to play a game" Vernon said and looking back Harry quickly spotted the oddly shaped bag in his uncle's hands and he already knew what it was

"The games simple you run and try to survive while I" Vernon said before pulling the shotgun out of the bag and aiming it at the small child

"Shoot at you" Vernon said and before he could pull the trigger Harry had already sprinted off diving and dunking through the foliage and making a lot of noise as he ran into the darkness not knowing of what hid in the woods

"Brother someone's here" a little girl's voice said from the trees

"Yes I can see that but what" a young boys voice said from another tree's before they heard a shot fired and heard surprisingly a child's whimper

"Tim that's a child" another male voice said but this one was almost destroyed by the wind at how silent he was

"Come on guys let's see what's going on" the girl's voice said

Back with Harry

Harry was still running especially after that gun shot and at the moment Harry didn't know where he was all he knew was that he was heading away from the sound of footsteps

"Turn right" a voice whispered beside Harry's ear but when he turned to look he didn't spot anyone

"Go Right you'll be safe there" another voice whispered and quickly Harry followed their orders thinking that it was just his mind playing tricks but even still maybe and soon enough Harry spotted a small building and quickly he rushed inside and creepily enough the door behind him closed on it's own with a snap

With Vernon

Vernon could not see a thing it was like a black fog had descended around him and for some strange reason he could swear he heard the sounds of children around him and soon enough he tripped landing in a small pathway and looking around Vernon spotted something and picking it up he realized it was a candle and quickly he lit it only to jump back at the masked kid that was only two inches away from his face with a knife in hand

"So you like hurting little kids then hmm" the boy said walking toward Vernon who quickly pulled out his gun and fired at the kid only for the bullets to go right through him and into a tree

"Ah ha haa no weapons except ours are permitted in are game" Tim said before lunching at the man screeching with his knife poised to kill and with a yell Vernon Dursley died

Back in the Wood Shed

Harry didn't know what happened but as soon as the door closed the voices that he had been hearing had stopped and then Vernon's yell had went of into the night this had Harry both relieved and scared mostly because of the fact that he didn't know if Vernon had faked the yell

But soon enough Harry watched as the door of the cottage he was in opened then he heard one of the voices again

"Follow me" a boy's voice said and slightly reluctantly Harry followed him but had to stop in pain after a few steps and looking down Harry saw that his leg had gotten worse with all of the running it looked like at any moment it would snap and it was after he noticed that when another voice that sounded like a gurgling version of the first come from beside him

"Hold up brother his legs hurt follow me for know I know where there's something to fix it up" the gurgling voice said and if it helped his leg Harry followed the voice as after every couple of seconds it spoke again leading Harry under a bridge where there on the ground was a metal leg brace

"Go ahead I have no use of it any more besides you need it more" the voice said and nodding Harry moved forward before pulling it on and luckily it fit but just barely but Harry froze when he saw a name on its side

"So your name's Tom" Harry said looking up but he didn't hear the voice anymore but soon enough he heard another voice that of a little girls

"Well hello there you must be scared here I can help with that" the girl's voice said before Harry heard the sounds of running and quickly Harry followed the sound only for them to stop by a well and there seating on the edge of the barred well was a stuffed rabbit and picking it up Harry had to smile at how the small toy looked then he noticed a name on it

"Thank you Lillian I'll be sure to return it to you" Harry said looking around trying to spot the people helping him but he spotted no one and quickly Harry continued on and after a bit of wondering Harry tripped over something and looking down he spotted a dead fire and beside it a small knife and a familiar radio

'Huh guess I still had it in my hand when I was thrown in the trunk' Harry thought before picking up the radio and then he reached down and picked up the knife and smirked

"So Tim do you mind if I bring your knife along with me" Harry asked the air but he was surprised when he actually got a reply

"Heh as long as you return it to where I am in fact" the voice Harry had heard at first had came back and it seems that this was Tim

"How about this we will help you out of here if you get all of are objects and return them to us" Tim said and Harry nodded after all that should be fun as long as Vernon didn't catch him or any wild animal and it was only then that Harry realized why Tim was letting him use his knife and with that in mind Harry followed the unseen person's orders on where to find the items and the first two was actually a mask and a bible, then Harry picked up a Rabbit Skull by a rock and then he found a cross but when he touched this one he heard a roar and almost instantly afterward Harry tried to stop his heart from beating right out of his chest clutching the Cross close

"Sorry about that Benny is very tempermental about his cross although that didn't sound like his usual roars that was softer" Tim said this caused Harry to really not want to be on the receiving end of one of Benny's loud roars and after the near scare death attack Harry continued on and found another mask and a bucket then after a bit more of searching Harry came across a trophy and a baby Rattle, then Harry found a Gas mask, a lantern but when Harry found the next item he heard a groan this was one shoe

"That would be Caleb's lucky racing shoe's well one of them really I think he has the other one" Tim said then he watch as Harry slipped a bit and fell of the bridge but luckily he had a soft landing in the mud

"Hey you okay" a new voice said coming from the ground but Harry couldn't see anything there

"Yeah I'm fine had harder fall's" Harry said before he noticed that his left shoe was gone

"Heh go ahead and wear my shoe it should keep you from falling again" the voice who must be Caleb said this just caused Harry to shake his head

"Okay two things one you guys are way to nice and where the heck are you guys and how are you talking to me" Harry said as he tied the slightly too big shoe

"Don't worry you'll get to met us soon the last item is where we are" Lillian's voice said and for some reason Harry shivered wondering if he really wanted to meet these people

"So what's your name" the gurgling voice was back and seeing as Harry had already met the other's Harry would have to guess this was in fact Tom

"I'm Harry or if you're my last remaining family Freak" Harry said really not caring anymore what the Dursley's called him

"WHAT why would a family call you that I mean I know families can be mean but, (Growl) okay know I'm really wishing I was the one to get that, ROAR, okay now I know why I liked you, will all of you be quiet" all of them said at once and this also caused Harry some surprise and some ear pain

"Hey don't worry Harry I guess we're in the same boat" Lillian said this caused all of them to go silent

"Well not exactly Lillian but he is pretty close" Tom said and once again Tim started giving Harry directions

"So you guys Parents are dead and you have to live with a aunt and Uncle that hates you" Harry said

"No we don't live with anyone else but ourselves know and as for are Parents being dead we wish our dad wasn't but" Tim was saying till Caleb spoke up

"Let's just say are mother can stay dead as long as she wants" Caleb said and Harry could hear some sniffling from what sounded like Lillian

"Huh I guess some parents would be like the Dursley's" Harry said and this caused a bit of silence before someone noticed something

"Wait Tim why are we going the long way" Lillian said this caused Tim to instantly change the direction they were heading

"Sorry got distracted with all the talking" Tim said but he sounded far off in thought and soon enough Harry found himself in front of a small graveyard but not a soul in sight

"Huh guys why are we at a graveyard" Harry asked and when he got no response he walked forward only to find a broken Shovel behind one of the graves then leaning forward to the smallest grave Harry tried to read the name on it and after rubbing some moss away he was able to read it

"Lillian Weaver" Harry read before he realized something and quickly Harry moved to the other graves and rubbed until he was able to read all of there names

"Tim, Tom, Benny, Caleb, and Lillian Weaver" Harry read before he looked at the ground where the body's would have been buried

"Soo I've been talking to dead people greaaat okay" Harry said staring for a bit before he got the stuff he had been carrying around and quickly he put them in what he guessed was the proper places and after a while Harry placed down Lillian's Rabbit, Tim's knife, and after a bit Harry

reached down and started to unclasp the leg brace and flinching a bit from pain Harry pulled it off and put it on Tom's grave before Harry backed up to stare at each grave then Harry noticed something there right in the middle of all of the graves was a candle that was a oddly colored green and the sky did look like it was getting darker so leaning forward and trying not to put pressure on his leg Harry picked up the candle and with a flare a green flame appeared on the top of the candle and Harry instantly noticed several shapes around him each one was a child well except for one large kid then one of the kids walked forward he had on a smiling white as snow mask that covered his face completely and with what skin Harry could see was scratched up and scared

"Tim" Harry said and the kid nodded before he leaned down and picked up his knife then turning the blade around he handed it to Harry

"Well We're not much but how would you like to join are little group" Tim said and Harry was both happy and scared they were nice but for how long will that last but either way Harry knew what he would say

"Thank you" Harry said as he grabbed ahold of the knife handle and he watched as Tim turned into mist and seemed to go through him then another person that looked almost exactly like Tim stepped forward but unlike Tim this kid's mask was on anger and had several cracks in it and what's more while this child did have scar's he also had several broken bones sticking out of place's heck his neck was broken

"Tom" Harry asked and the kid nodded

"Yep heh what did you think I was just going to leave to walk out of this forest without a little help" Tom said picking up his leg brace and putting it back on Harry's leg where it shrunk and twisted till it was the perfect size for Harry then Tom turned to mist and went through Harry and slowly Harry began to feel cold then there was a little girl in a pink bunny suit that walked up she was hopping around and had a smile on her pale face but her eyes showed only darkness and just a tiny bit of light

"Hey you can't leave without someone to help you keep the darkness away" Lillian said handing Harry her Rabbit doll that shifted and changed till it turned into a jacket with a rabbit patch on it's shoulders then Lillian turned to mist and went through Harry

"Thank you" Harry said and he felt Lillian as she smiled then Harry watched as one of the last two kids moved forward and he had to resisted the attempt to run because this one looked the worse for wear he was stuck on all four's and it looked like his skin had decayed heck his eyes looked to be gone from his sockets and what's more there was barely anything on him that would point him out to be a child spirit

"Yeah I look pretty bad huh I guess it comes with being the second oldest" Caleb said before he reached down and taking off one of his shoe's and picking up it's partner he handed them over to Harry

"Well I think you'll be needing this luck more than I will beside's I can't run around anymore with these but you, you can run for me" Caleb said before he tried to smile with his broken jaw then he watched as Harry put on the shoes before moving forward and ignoring his mind telling him this was a terrible idea he hugged the ghastly looking ghost who froze in surprise

"Thank you Caleb I'll wear them always" Harry said before he felt Caleb turn to mist and go through him then the largest of them appeared in front of Harry and roared this caused Harry to back up a bit till he heard Lillian talking in his ear

"Don't worry that's just Benny saying hello he wants to give you his Cross because when he was alive it protected him when he needed it most" Lillian said and slowly Harry moved back forward to pick up the cross and it was only then that he noticed in the light the slight red on the bottom of the cross and looking over he saw a hole in Benny's neck

"Yep it protected Benny till the end even when he took his own life because he was in need of ours" Tim said

"Yeah Benny's one of the best big brothers He'd protect you from anyone even if it got him in trouble" Lillian said and walking toward the large behemoth that looked the least harmed of the ghost's Harry smiled at the large kid who bent down to pat him on the head then he turned into mist and went through Harry like his siblings and then Harry turned around only to find his new family standing there in the moonlight and with a tug of the ground and some looking around Harry tied the cross around his neck and then headed off into the forest with his family and then each of them one by one turned into mist and went rushing through the woods and Harry tried to copy what they did and turned to mist and followed his new family into the night and slowly the green candle's flame was blown out by a unseen person and anyone that was in the forest at that moment would have paused in fright from Harry's laughter at what he had done.

Well Harry's joined the Weaver family and before you ask no Harry's not dead but he does have most of the same ability's as the Weaver children do what actually happened was that they had connected there spirit's to Harry and you will see why I chose to do the story this way later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A acceptance letter into a magic school uhh well good luck Wick kids

It had been four years since Harry had met and joined his new family and the wick kids as they know called themselves was Happy they all liked there new brother especially Lillian who was able to easily get Harry to go into town and drink all the dr. Pepper he could which usually caused the two oldest Wick kids headaches and caused all of the younger one's Lillian especially to have a sugar rush you see it was only after the night that Harry joined up with his new family that they had explained what they had done they had in a sense connected there spirit's to Harry as long as he wore or carried along their objects but what this also meant was that whatever happened to Harry happened to them well mostly anyways although Lillian and Harry both found this funny as the two youngest especially when they made plan's to get candy and other sugary items that usually caused the others to groan at the sugar crash although what they all found was the greatest part was the fact that know they could leave the woods and as long as they stayed close to Harry they wouldn't be forced back into the forest so know they had a world to explore and the first thing they did with their new freedom was get Harry to bring them to the nearest adoption center and using a bit of illusions and ghost magic they were able to make Tim look like an adult being the least harmed out of them and had him officially adopt harry as a Weaver it took a bit especially when the child services had wanted to look at there house but they were able to turn there needs around by pointing out about what the Dursley's had done to the child and with the child services going head over heels on the last remaining Dursley's the papers were soon signed in there father's signature and quickly the family had went to the pub to have a toast to their new found freedom and there new family member and it was there that Harry also returned the radio to the Pub owner who thanked him for it and then had asked the kid about his uncle and soon enough the young teen had become one of the Wick kids few friends his name was Sam and they soon learned that the teen had actually gotten the place after his Grandfather died and after he had taken a stupid bet to go into the haunted Weaver woods this caused the spirit's some surprise till they recognized him he had been one of the few Wick players the group had actually liked mostly because of the fact that he had been the only one that was trying to collect their items and return them although he failed because the cops had gotten involved not to mention they had at first thought the teen was trying to steal their items and they had Harry tell the teen so and after Sam got over the fact that the weaver children were free of the forest he quickly got to know them and after several stops by the pub years later started to leave a little rout of candle lit lanterns to around the building so the Wick kids could be seen although this also caused his Pub to start being called a haunted location but Sam didn't mind although it did cause his idiot ex friends to come around more that is till Benny gave them a fright and that was how life went for the Wick kids as Sam actually started calling them they lived in the forest at night scaring away anyone that tried to steal there stuff or find out if there were ghosts in the woods or was just playing wick and with the few of the more meaner or worse types of people that entered there woods they ended quickly but even then Harry found out but after they had chatted and explained that the people had dark souls and the group finally told Harry how they had died Harry had actually started helping them with their mid night kill's/ scares although Caleb always made sure he at least got some sleep although many people had gotten really confused when there had been a new grave stone placed behind the Weaver children's and what they didn't know was that underneath that grave stone was the Wick house where only one of them actually lived and that was where Harry Weaver was at this very minute getting ready to go out once more

"Don't forget your mask Harry" Lillian said as she skipped past Harry's room and Harry waved her away while he smiled before he picked up his mask you see the group had made it somewhat customary that each family member had a mask Tim and Tom had there white Smiley and angry mask's while Lillian had her bunny costume that actually came with a bunny mask, Caleb's mask had been destroyed but he had made a new one that while a bit unsettling still worked fine with him although when Harry tried to stop him from putting his own decaying face over his ghost form well let's just say he stopped trying to stop the second oldest

Although the most surprising was Benny's mask which he had smashed on purpose and had for years tried to change it mostly because unlike the others that had made there own or found them his was actually picked out for him by there mother and what was even more upsetting was the fact that it was one of those clay baby doll mask's Benny still had it but most of it was smashed to pieces and as for Harry well.

Harry leaned down and opened one of the draws on his shelf and inside was his pure white mask you see Harry had decided to try and mix two of his family members mask's to make his Tim and Tom so half of Harry's mask was cracked and had the angry frown on it while the other half was clean and sparkling with a large smile as well as a crack down the middle of the mask showing where the two had been connected and quickly Harry tied the Mask's string around his neck and quickly Harry moved it till it was hidden underneath his shirt on his back so it was laying between his shirt and his Rabbit jacket and quickly Harry made sure the straps on his leg brace was tight his leg never truly healed and then he tied Caleb's shoes and made sure Tim's knife was hidden up his sleeve then with Benny's cross around his neck Harry walked out of his dirt walled room and moved over to a ladder in the next room over and climbing it up Harry pushed on the wooden roof causing a layer of dirt to rise up above him with the wood and it landed right on the gravestone and quickly Harry climbed out of the grave before closing his little entrance then he smiled at the Grave stone

"Here lies Harry Weaver the new Wick child" Harry read before smirking

"Oh you do sleep there but not all the time" Tim said appearing beside Harry who just shook his head

"So what's the plan for today guys head into town and pay Sam a visit maybe play a few songs on his stage or would you guys rather we go and get that home of fox's out of are forest" Harry said but when he turned around he noticed that his family was looking at something behind him

"What" Harry said before he turned around and found a owl of all things with a letter seating on his grave and as soon as the owl was spotted he held out the letter toward Harry

"Huh Thanks" Harry said before he picked up the letter and let Lillian pass him as she started petting the bird who was quick to liking the affection the little ghost girl was giving him

"Hmm Dear Mr. Weaver we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment term begins" Harry read before he stopped and looked over at his shocked family before they all almost simultaneously shrugged

"Well at least magic isn't that hard to believe after living with a couple of ghost's" Harry said smirking and this just caused Caleb to shake his head while Tim and Tom nodded while laughing

"So what do you guys think want to go to this hogwarts place" Harry asked and after some thought Tim and Tom nodded along with Lillian who had some how gotten the bird to get in her lap while Caleb was thinking about the idea

"Huh it could work I mean once we know where exactly it is we could easily mist back home if need be and as far as we know they wouldn't be able to catch us" Caleb said and then everyone looked toward Benny who was already nodding his head quickly

"Well then I guess we're going to Hogwarts" Harry said before he looked over a Lillian who had started to lean more closely to the bird

"Huh sis I'm going to need the bird alive to give a reply" Harry said this caused the Owl to look up in shock and also caused Lillian's hand that looked to be red hot stop inches away from the bird's neck

"But Harry I wanted to keep it" Lillian said holding the owl close and suddenly the owl didn't feel safe anymore

"Lillian let the bird go and I'll see if I can't get you one of your own" Harry said and after a bit of thought while petting the now petrified owl the sweet little megalomaniac ghost girl nodded

"Okay harry but I get to pick" Lillian said pouting a bit as she handed the bird over and quickly Harry made sure there addres wasn't anywhere on the letter thankfully whoever had sent the letter seemed to think he was still with the dursley's so Harry quickly wrote down a letter asking the headmaster something something extremely long name Dumbledore to please send a teacher to show where Harry could get the supplies he needed along with telling them to met him at the park in England across from the shopping area and after writing all of that on a piece of paper they had found in the forest next to a old Wick player (hmm wonder where that paper came from) and then Harry sent the owl off

"Hey Lillian you know that bird is now Traumatized forever of little girls right" Tim said this just caused Lillian to smile

"Yep I know so how long will it take us to get to britain" Lillian asked this just caused the group to smirk

"Oh don't worry it's just a hop" Harry said hoping up

"Step" and stepping forward a bit

"And a mist travel away" Harry said as he turned to mist along with everyone other then Lillian who followed what Harry had done and then they all went flying through the woods phasing through trees, people, cities, animals heck they even went through a boat before to everyone else around that had spotted it and then dismissed it Harry just appeared on the swing's while all of those around him started swinging mysteriously and after the parents started to notice him they had their children stay away because along the trip Harry had changed his looks he still had Lillian's rabbit jacket but now instead of a bright white it was a dark black with two white rabbit's on the shoulders and that along with the cross hanging around Harry's neck and the black jen's many of the parents actually instantly pegged Harry as emo or something like it

"So when exactly did you tell them to meet us here" Tom asked and instantly Harry got worried

"Uh I forgot to put in when we should met up with the teacher" Harry said and instantly all of them face palmed although Benny's did cause a bit of an earthquake in the park

"Harry did we just travel several miles in a minute for nothing" Tim asked before they spotted a owl flying in daylight land beside Harry with another letter and quickly Harry opened it

"We can agree with your request and we will send Professor Snape to lead you through diagon alley he will meet you at the park of your selection at 7 pm sharp from Professor Mcgonagall Deputy headmistress" Harry read before he checked the time and he quickly realized that it was 6 pm

"So we will be waiting here for a hour" Lillian said already starting to get bored

"Oh don't worry Lillian I think I know some stuff we can do" Harry said before he started walking forward and straight into some random person

"Oh sorry sir sorry" Harry said and nodding his head the man left not realizing what happened while Harry and his invisible family started walking to across the street where a ice cream parlor was this also caused Caleb to realize what had just happened

"Harry did you just steal money from that man" Caleb asked and when Harry nodded while showing the money all Caleb did was give him a twisted thumbs up before following his brother into the ice cream parlor and instantly Lillian had her face planted on the glass looking at all of the ice cream

"Woo woo I want this one Harry this one" Lillian said pointing at a deep chocolate with a twirl of brownie chunks in it and looking at the price Harry handed the money to the cashier and bought the ice cream using all of the money he had just stole so it couldn't be traced back to him and with the large ice cream in a cup Harry walked back outside slowly eating and smirking at the face his little sister made at the taste

"Well looks like Lillian will be on a sugar high soon" Tom said smirking behind his mask while Benny was already getting ready to grab Lillian and put her up on his shoulder although they all could admit that the ice cream tasted good

It was a couple of minutes later when Severus Snape walked into the park he was surprised to see only a few kids there and also how easy it was to spot Harry from the rest especially seeing as how Potter had been looking around following something that Severus couldn't see and walking forward a bit Severus paused in his walk when almost with a snap Potter was looking at him with light green eyes and seemed to study the teacher with eerie eyes then slow and also some how fast Harry got up and walked over to the Professor

"Well hello there are you Professor Snape by chance" Harry asked looking up at the tall man with the dark expression of a scowl

"Yes that would be me know follow me Potter I won't wait for you" Severus said with a scowl as he walked away and he was surprised when Harry almost to easily walked beside his teachers long strides

"So what's this wizarding world like exactly because as far as I can remember Petunia never told me I had magic although it would explain some things" Harry said ignoring the fact that Professor Snape had twitched for a second and froze before he walked on not showing anything

"Well I can tell you were expecting me to know something about the wizarding world with the way you paused in your walk" Harry said taking a gamble and he knew he had been correct when the Professor stalled again as they walked onto a train

"Truthfully yes I was expecting you to know about the wizarding world Mr. Potter seeing as your mother and Father were wizards and died saving your life" Severus said watching Harry closely as for once since meeting him the kid smiled

"Huh I knew the Dursleys were lying when they said my parents died in a car crash" Harry said and this time the shock and anger that showed in Severus's eyes showed easily

"Well it's a good thing I got away from them huh" Harry said smirking more but he knew Snape hadn't heard him mostly because it looked like he was deep in a memory so Harry turned over to his family all of which were smiling at the knowledge that unlike their mother Harry's parents at least had loved him

"So what do you guys think of my new teacher says here that he teaches potions" Harry said looking through his items list and his list of teachers that was at Hogwarts

"Hmm he seems to be a tough old bat but honestly that's probably for the better" Caleb said looking at Harry and Lillian both of which were smirking at the serious spirit before they turned to Severus who had groaned when some red heads had came in and noticing them looking around Harry put his head down and covered his scar knowing that if anyone questioned him they would instantly remember that scar although this surprised Severus then they watched as the family of redheads passed them by some of the older teens giving Snape a wide berth but they were close enough that Harry could hear a bit of what they were saying

"What's the old bat doing here I thought Mcgonnigal was the one that lead Muggleborns to Diagon alley" one of the teens what looked like a twin to a pair whispered to his other

"I don't know but you have to be sorry for the kid" the other twin said before they past the pair and only when they were in the next compartment did Harry look up

"So why did you hide right then" Severus asked looking over at Harry who just scowled

"Easy this idiot Scar's a dead giveaway if something weird was to happen the first person they'd think of was the weird 'emo' kid with a lightning bolt scar" Harry said rolling his eyes at emo although this surprised Severus

"Huh you know if you were your father you'd be loving the attention huh he was a attention hog" Severus said and Harry watched as his eyes darkened at the thought

"Well then I guess I take after my mother more I hate attention the less I get the better" Harry said before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small book and the title surprised Severus

"R.L. Stine's the haunting hour" Severus asked with his eyebrow raised and Harry shrugged

"What I like ghost's" Harry said looking over at his brother Tim who was at the moment looking over his knife for any chippings

"Hmm well I hope that you don't think that reading fiction stories well help any during class" Severus said turning away from the too familiar sight of two green eyes looking at him from over a book

"I know speaking of which how many school books can we get in one go and do you happen to have anymore books recommendations" Harry asked and Severus slowly leaned back in the chair

"Well one book that you might find of interest is the book a history of magic it is one of your needed books but we usually have the copies at the school and seeing as even I'll admit that our history teacher is incompetent I would pick up the book" Severus said as the train slowed down and then together the pair walked out of the train and soon enough they found themselves outside of the pub the leaky cauldron

"So the entrance to the wizarding world is a pub huh wouldn't that send a bad image" Caleb asked looking at the sign and Harry repeated what his brother said

"Yes I agree it does send a bad look on us wizards but I did not pick the stores to be here" Severus said rolling his eyes before he realized something

"Oh and one last thing to most people in the wizarding world you're a hero because you survived something no one else has" Severus said this surprised the Wick kids

"Well if Harry's popular they sure did a terrible job of watching out for him" Tom said and the others nodded thinking of how they had met there brother

"Wait so how am I a hero as far as I know this is the first time this Wizarding world has been mentioned to me" Harry said looking over at the professor who was once again pained by the way to green eyes

"I will tell you inside after we get your items you need" Severus said before leading Harry inside and remembering what Severus said Harry hide his scar from view and followed passing by several people most were actually talking about him and how they were wondering which house he would be in which stumped Harry and his family but they decided to wait for answers while those that were talking a bit too much about Harry somehow ended up with their chair seeming to move on it's own from under them although Harry promised to thank Caleb later for that and quickly the small group got out of the pub and into a alley way and they watched as Severus explained the entrance to Diagon Alley and Harry watched the pattern putting it in his memory as the gateway opened shifting the bricks around to give them a large gateway and Harry and his family drew in a breath (even if they didn't need that) when they saw Diagon Alley there were Wizards and Witches everywhere in the cramped area and the stores seemed to bend and twist toward the street making the whole place look like it was moving

"Well first things first we need to get your money from the bank" Snape said and the did just that leaving the ghosts and Harry shocked by the money he had

"Well that will be no more pickpocketing" Harry whispered as soon as he was out of hearing range of the goblins

"Now then we will go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions" Severus said leading Harry in and instantly the seamstress grabbed him and brought him over to the stand while she was muttering about sizes and hogwarts robes as she walked around taking Harry's measurements and babbling about robe size and height before she left Harry wide eyed and wondering what the heck had just happened

"Haha you should see your face Harry" Tom said laughing at the dumbfounded look Harry had and he would have sent a scathing reply that is till he noticed that Severus and another 11 year old were in the room

"Oh hello there Uncle I didn't know that you showed Muggleborns around" the blond kid said not even looking at Harry and Severus tilted his head

"And who said that the student beside you was Muggleborn Draco and why would that matter" Severus said and Harry noticed a flash go of in the professor's eye this was an old argument it seems

"Nothing at all Uncle and don't let my dad hear I said that Draco Malfoy" Draco said holding out his hand to Harry who after a bit shook it then surprisingly the boy changed his tone around the people nearby seeming to surprise them and Harry actually grew to like the other kid especially when he started asking about muggle legends

"Well I know a few in fact back in my home town is a legend" Harry said with a mysterious voice this caused Draco to lean in listening and Lillian also spotted Severus leaning in as well and giggled

"The legend states that if you play a game in the woods near my hometown horrible disfigured ghosts will come out of the very ground and snatch your soul away they call the game wick because the supposed only way to keep the spirits away is with a candle" Harry said before the two watches as Harry's smile became almost feral

"And what's the most scariest part is the ghost's back story" Harry said and both teacher and student along with a few of the workers leaned in to listen

"The ghost's are dead children that were burned to death by their mother although the lot of them died in different ways" Harry said with a glint to his eyes

"The oldest Benny had his face smashed in by a burning pan and had his throat slit making it impossible for his ghost to speak" Harry said and he watched as Draco went a bit green from the description

"Then the second oldest Caleb he had walked into the room after his brother's body fell and knowing that Caleb was the fastest the mother picked up the pan once again and slammed it into him over and over again till his body became a broken mess his legs twisted his arms cracked and his jaw broken" Harry said looking over at his family who were looking at each other with sadness

"Then the twins Tim and Tom, Tom was the first to find their brothers and he quickly found his leg and arm broken for finding them but as luck bad or good would have it the pan broke when their mother crashed it against Tom's mask that him and his brother always wear so without a weapon the mother grabbed Tim and dragged him to the fireplace where she with mad glee stuck his head inside the fire burning her hand onto his mask before leaving him to burn" Harry said and at this even Snape went pale as he watched Harry's eyes start to turn a ethereal green and the man stared in surprise but what's more was the fact that no one else noticed

"But last of all was the baby of the family little Lillian who had been outside the house playing with her bunny doll in her pink bunny pajamas as her mother walked toward her with wire and needle and with a smile Lillian had turned to her mother only to scream as buttons were sewed into her eyes before she was dumped into a well to drown before the mother walked back home and burned herself to death" Harry said slowly he let his eyes turn back to normal

"Okay that legend is messed up" Draco said and his voice snapped everyone else in the room out of there shock

"Even I have to agree with that so where did you happen to hear that" Severus asked looking over at Harry who just smirked

"My hometown of course after all the Wick woods is right next door to where a live although I will fully admit I might of seen a little bunny pass by the town once or twice" Harry said looking over at Lilian who smirked as everyone in the room paled and quickly after their clothes were done and the two boys along with Severus started to head for the other stores all the while Draco had been asking Harry for more legends and Harry quickly supplied with story s and tales he had heard around like the story of Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, Sally and many other scary tales

"Okay well you're officially a horror fan" Draco said looking over to his friend as the two walked into the bookstore and before he could answer Harry watched as Draco ran into somebody making both of their books fall and quickly the two started trying to apologize before Harry even could see who did what and quickly looking over Harry came face to face with a bushy haired girl that looked to be trying to hold every book in the library

"Huh you sure you have enough books there or maybe the better question do you have enough arms for those books" Harry asked helping Draco pick up the books along with the girl

"Uh yeah I might have gotten too many but hey I need to know everything I can before I go to Hogwarts" the girl said she had bushy brown hair and a bit of buck teeth but she seemed nice

"Well while trying to learn a lot is good it is bad when you try to learn to much to fast" Harry said before he held out his hand

"Harry Wick Weaver/ Potter at your service" Harry said surprising both Draco and Severus at the fact that his last name was changed

"Hermione Granger" Hermione said shaking his hand

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said quickly getting past what Harry had done and holding out his own hand which Hermione shook as well

"So need some help with these books" Harry said picking up some books and looking around quickly Draco helped out and once the three of them had gotten all of the books up with Severus talking too Hermione's mother by the look of it and together the three walked over to the cashed and after the two boys got their own books Harry surprisingly paid for all of it and at there looks Harry only shrugged

"What I won't be able to use all this money on my own seriously if I had known I was this rich then I would of stayed far away" Harry said as with some magical help along with the help of Benny the books were lifted and quickly they got there chests Each getting a library attached to their chest and put the books inside

"So where do you guys want to go next" Harry said as the group walked down the street but Severus was already pulling the group towards the wand shop and it was only later that Harry realized that his friends were staring at him

"What" Harry asked as he held his new wand it was a pale white like a dead oak but what's more was the ectoplasm inside the wand that was also added with a Phoenix feather but what Harry didn't notice was how the ghosts that were around the shops had froze and stared after him

"Did you know that the ghosts had been staring at you" Hermione said and Harry froze before Tim whispered something in his ear

"Huh must be because of my wand" Harry said and the group shrugged but Harry noticed that Severus wasn't so accepting in what Harry said but he ignored it for now as they all headed to the leaky cauldron and got ready to leave for home and Harry just knew this year was going to be fun and his family agreed

* * *

Okay yeah I know its been awhile but I kinda messed up on the ending of this so I had to go back and fix it also what do you think of this Draco and Hermione and dang I wrote a long Chapter wow okay I'm sorry about that the next one will be shorter


End file.
